It's Just Begun
by deadanimals
Summary: Sasuke knows that Neji has never loved him but who knew that one night of passion in a night club with his best friend would change things? SasuxNaru SasuxNeji this is YAOI...
1. Chapter 1

**Title- It's Just Begun**

**P- sasukexnaruto narutoxsasuke sasukexneji **

**Rating- NC-17**

**Warnings- Cheating And sex**

**Song Lyrics**

**By- She Wants Revenge**

**This Is Forever**

Someone's gonna fall in love in here tonight. Someones's gonaa let their guard down one last time. Maybe they once locked eyes perhaps they just decide, but someone's gonna fall in love in here tonight. In a dark room, with our secrets, thinking no one sees but still they always know. Whisper to me softly, "I'm yours" until we know that its time to leave. Act as if this is forever, assumethe roles we could never be. Cause all these friends of mine would like to think that they've found the one. But tell me that with us it's different, tell me that we've just begun. Someones going home alone again tonight. A quiet drive back to a cold house downthe road. With nobody left to fight, and no one to hold you tight. Someone's going home alone again tonight.

**Chapter One:**

Sasuke P.O.V.

We walked into the nightclub together, the music pulsed through the building like a heart beat. People filled the club dancing, talking, and drinking all of them losing there selfs in the music and the atmosphere forgetting what their lifes were like for as long as they were there. For me and my boyfriend Neji it was just a place to hangout...I knew that he went there to checkout and hit on the young pretty boys that often hung around. I loved him so damn much but for the past couple of months my feelings for him had started to die.

I knew that he was cheating on me I just didn't want to say anything to him. I knew his game, he dated me so he could have what he called a 'real' man. Somebody built and masculine to take care of him and keep him in line. Me on the other hand was starting to get sick of putting up the bull shit that he put me through. He dug long manicured nails into my arm and dragged me farther into the club, I hissed at the sharp pain.

I saw where we were going and felt fucking sick to see a group of at least six boys ranging from at most eighteen to twenty-two. It was somewhat sickening that my boyfriend that was twenty-eight wanted to fuck little pretty boys just out of highschool. Neji was sexy and an amazing fuck, but I hated what he did.

I was just a basic sex toy for him to use when he pleased. When he couldn't find any model pretty boys that would fuck him for the night. A couple of times he had the balls to actually accuse me of cheating on him, I never had done that to him. I looked at him feeling even more disgusted as he walked away from me and walked closer to the boys a sly seductive smile on his face. I hated what he did to me so fucking much.

I knew that I was free the rest of the night and if he got lucky I wasn't going to be able to go home, if he didn't then I could go home and hear him bitch. I walked away rather quickly making my way through the crowds of people, I stopped when I saw one of them which I suprisingly did know. I saw my friend Naruto there among the people standing alone, moving slightly to the music. I couldn't stop staring at him, I don't know why, I'd known him for years and he never appealed to me what so ever.

But for some reason that night he looked sexy as hell. Tight fitting black jeans that showed off a perfectly shaped ass, tight black shirt showing off an even more amazing body, blond hair spiked up, and blue eyes piercing. I could feel my pants grow tighter by just staring at him and thinking thoughts that shocked the hell out of me. One of my problems was with the sudden attraction was I wanted to react on it so fucking badly, but he was straight. There was no way in hell he would go for it.

I swear I don't remember but I was closer to him than before walking over to him. I knew that I shouldn't but my body wanted him and I couldn't stop what it was after. I stepped behind him and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist, I started to slowly kiss down his neck. I loved the feel of his smooth soft skin against my lips. I lifted my eyes and looked hoping Neji didn't see me, thankfully I didn't see him or his little pretty boys anywhere in sight. Naruto turned his head to look back at me, I stopped kissing his neck and started to feel slight embarassment and tried to think of an excuse.

"Sasuke?"

I could hear the nervousness in his voice, I shouldn't had done anything but fuck I still wanted him.

"Mhmm." I replied running my hand up and down his side.

"What are you doing?"

I could feel him shiver when I slid my hand up under his shirt.

"You look so fucking good tonight." I whispered into his ear causing him to moan softly.

I moved to stand in front of him and leaned down kissing him passionately. I forgot everything, I forgot that he was straight, I forgot Neji could have seen us at any moment. I was pleased as hell though that he kissed back wrapping his arms around me tightly. I broke the kiss and pulled him by his hand farther back and pressed him back against a wall kissing him roughly. He kissed back moaning, his fingers clawing into my back and in my hair. I bit at his lip asking for entrance he parted his lips and I slipped my tongue in.

Everything seemed to disappear I didn't notice one damn thing in that building except for the man that I was fiercely making out with. He broke from the kiss breathing heavily, his dark blue eyes filled with lust. I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"What if Neji sees us?" He asked catching his breathe.

I pulled his body closer to mine grinding our hips together making him moan more loudly.

"Fuck Neji." I growled in his ear before kissing him again roughly, I tangled my fingers in his short blonde hair pulling at it making him moan in pain and pleasure.

"Right...Fuck him...Let's go to a back room" He said panting.

I was starting to worry about Neji so the idea didn't seem too bad along with I was hard as hell and wanted to fuck him. We went to the back area of the club where less people were the music and lighting was way dimmer and less lively, so it was a perfect place to go and fuck. There were a couple of secluded rooms we chose the first one, the minute the door was closed and locked we were on the couch of the private room making out.

I kissed down his neck and bit the delicate skin hard, piercing the flesh enough to draw a little blood and make him moan loudly.

"Fuck...Sasuke."

"Do you like that?" I asked my voice a growl.

He nodded in responce.

I pulled at the collar on his shirt exposing more pale skin and bit leaving small red marks that would've turned into bruises. I sat up and removed his shirt then my own, I looked down and admired the way he looked half naked under me in the dimly lit back room of the night club. His skin shining with sweat, his chest heaving as he breathes, his head was leaning back his lips parted, eyes closed, and hair matted and tangled.

"Your so fucking sexy right now." I whispered hotly in his ear.

I gripped his hair in my fist and kissed him fiercely slipping my tongue in his mouth. I slid my other hand down his bare sweaty flesh and started to slowly message his need through the material of his jeans. I kissed him less roughly and messaged him harder.

"Oh Sasuke...Please,fuck harder..."

"Do you like it rough baby?" I asked my voice deep and lustful.

"Sasuke...Please harder...Fuck." He moaned loudly, his voice resounding in the small room.

I messaged him slower causing him to groan in frustration. I slowly, teasingly undid his pants and slid them off of him and tossed them to the floor. I looked down at his thick hard cock, I wanted to fuck him so fucking badly. I leaned down and took all of his length in my mouth deep throating him.

"Oh...Fuck" He moaned loudly, almost screaming.

I sucked him hard bobbing my head up and down his shaft.

"Sasuke, oh Sasuke...I'm so fucking close.." He moaned arching his back.

I took his cock out of my mouth earning a disatisfied groan. I kissed him passionately digging my fingertips into his sides.

"What do you want me to do to you Naruto?"

"Fuck me."

"I thought you were straight?" I asked teasingly, kissing down his neck.

"I...I've wanted you for so fucking long now."

"I've wanted you too baby."

I reached down between us and grasped his cock slowly stroking him.

"Fuck me."

"How?"

"I want you to fuck me hard. So hard I'll feel it for weeks." He moaned bucking his hips into my fist.

"Mmmm so you do like it rough." I said biting his neck.

"I don't have any lube with me so..." I said feeling a little stupid, I didn't figure that I was going to fuck my best friend.

"I don't care, I'll be fine."

He spread his legs giving me room, I gripped tightly onto his hips and leaned down kissing him passionately. I slowly slid my cock in his tight entrance careful to not cause him much pain, I swallowed the small moans and whimpers that fell from his lips. I continue to thrust slowly into him loving how tight he was compared to Neji. I pulled my lips from his and started to kiss his neck licking at the red spots where I had bit him.

"Harder...Sasuke...Fuck"

I thrust harder into him gripping tightly to his hips my fingertips digging into his sides roughly. My heart beat quickened each time that I had heard a person pass by the room me and Naruto were in, I thought that it might be Neji. I didn't love him but I sure as hell didn't want to be caught fucking off on him with my best freind. I kissed him fiercely biting his lip hard, he moaned into the kiss digging his nails into my back. I pounded into him harder trying to make every thought that I had go away.

I didn't want to think about anything but what we were doing and I sure as hell didn't want to think about what would happen if we were caught. _Hell I didn't even know if he was still dating that one chick._

"You look so fucking good." I moaned pulling from the kiss, I could feel myself getting closer to my climax.

I started to stroke his cock in time with my thrusts.

"Fuck...Sasuke...Fuck I'm gonna come." He moaned closing his eyes tightly.

I stroked him faster bringing him quickly to his climax along with my own, I thrust into him one more time coming deep in him. He came a few seconds after into my fist and onto his chest. I slowly pulled my softening cock out of him and laid back on the other end of the couch catching my breath. I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my sweaty matted hair, I felt arms wrap tightly around my waist and opened my eyes to see Naruto looking up at me.

"That was fucking awesome." He said smiling.

"Mhmm...So how long have you wanted me?" I asked running my fingers through his hair.

"I've had a crush on you for awhile. But I didn't want to like a guy...and yeah I'm an idiot." He said blushing.

"No your not baby." I said kissing him softly.

"I've just really wanted to be with you."

"I'm yours." I whispered softly into his ear.

He smiled brightly then kissed me. I had forgotten every single thing in my life except for what was happening right at that moment. I did want to be with him, in my opinion he was perfection.

After awhile we finally got dressed and sat there talking and kissing, I had my arms wrapped around him and his head was resting on my shoulder.

"I was so fucking scared that you were going to hit me or something." I said honestly.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm your best friend and I just came up to you and started to kiss you."

"Would you rather that I had hit you?" He asked smiling.

"No...I liked fucking you better." I said kissing him.

"Me too.." He said deepening the kiss.

We parted when we heard knocking at the door.

"What?" I asked almost irritated.

"Sasuke what the fuck are you doing in there?" Neji asked through the door angrily.

I had forgotten about Neji, in my perfect world that I had been allowed to live for several hours he didn't exist. I looked over at Naruto who sat on the couch not really looking in my eyes, I felt bad. I walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"I'll see you later." I said.

"Yeah, okay." He said softly, I hated seeing the sadness filling his eyes.

I kissed him quickly before leaving to go back home with Neji.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I sat and watched as he quickly left to go home, I felt betrayed. Hell I actually wanted to kick the shit out of Neji for being with Sasuke, I loved Sasuke and I wanted to be with him. I doubted that what happened with us that night would ever occur for us again. I wasn't gay per'say I just really loved Sasuke, that didn't make any damn since. I got up after a few minutes when I was sure that they had left then drove back to my house. I didn't live too far from the city or from anything but either way the house was always cold and empty. All I ever felt was pure loneliness even when I had women with me.

I went to bed and wished so badly that Sasuke was laying there with me, his strong arms wrapped around me protectively. I hated going home alone every night.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I hadn't talked to or seen Naruto since that night, I felt like a complete ass hole for ignoring him for almost an entire week. We were friends and that's one of the things that bothered me so damn much. I did care about him; a lot. I couldn't stop thinking about that night in the club; I wasn't sure if it was a mistake or meant something.

He did tell me that he had had a crush on me for awhile. How long had he felt that way about me? I hated not knowing things and I hated myself for ignoring him after that happened. I had to go see him and tell him that I was so fucking sorry for ignoring him. I got up and stopped at the door when I heard somebody walk into the room.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Neji asked me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going out." I replied simply.

_It wasn't any of his damn business where I went._

"Where are you going out?"

"I'm going for a walk." I said gripping tightly to the door knob.

"Why?" He asked looking at me skeptically.

_Naruto__ would believe me…._

"Because I want to go out and get some exercise, I'll be back in about an hour or two." I said trying not to get pissed at him.

"Whatever." He said turning away.

I left the house quickly so that he couldn't question me any more than he was. I didn't want to listen to him anymore I was starting to feel guilty. I was feeling guilty about the times since me and Naruto got together that I had slept with Neji, and then I felt guilty for sleeping with Naruto. I was so damn confused over all of it; I didn't know what or who I really wanted. I needed to see Naruto first and see how he felt about me hell maybe he found some chick and got over me. That would kill me.

The streets were almost completely bare and it was humid as hell out, probably the hottest summer all year. I saw a few kids playing on the sidewalks and a few couples walking through the streets. I looked at the brick buildings that lined the streets all the houses were separated by about a yard of distance. I finally arrived at the two story brick building and started to doubt being there. I didn't know if I should've went there or not, I wanted to tell him I was sorry and I wanted to see how he felt about me.

I knocked hesitantly on the door sighing shakily. I looked up when the door opened and saw Naruto standing there looking even sexier than he did in the club. The only thing that he was wearing was a pair of black boxers that hung teasingly low on his hips. I looked over his toned body, the skull tattoo on the center of his stomach the black ink contrasting with tan skin, more ink randomly placed on his arms, spiky white/blonde hair, icy blue eyes that pierced into you. He looked so fucking amazing.

I stood there staring at him and completely forgot everything I wanted to say and why I was even there in the first place. All I could think about were the things that I wanted to do to him.

"Sasuke?"

I looked up into his eyes finally being pulled from my train of thought.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked stepping aside so I could go in.

I sat on the couch and looked at the floor.

"I really wanted to see you."

_That didn't sound desperate._

"I haven't seen you for about a week now."

I looked up at him and saw some sadness in his eyes, I felt really bad for doing that to him.

"I'm so sorry Naru, I've just been busy."

"So you aren't pissed at me or anything?"

"Of course not, why would I be?"

"I thought that maybe you regretted what happened between us and didn't want to see me anymore." He said shyly.

"No dobe I don't regret what happened with us, it was great. I was actually afraid that you might not feel anything for me." I said laying my head back.

I felt some weight settling on my lap, I looked and saw Naruto sitting on my lap. He kissed me softly somewhat unsurely; I kissed him back more passionately tangling my fingers in his hair.

"I feel a lot for you Sasuke." He said looking me in the eyes.

I could see every bit of honesty in what he had said. I kissed him again more roughly gripping onto his hips to keep his balance; he slid a hand down the front of my body slowly. He placed his hand over the crotch of my jeans and started to rub slowly, I moaned into his mouth kissing him more passionately as he messaged my need a little bit harder.

"How long have you been hard?" He asked smiling seductively.

"Since I saw you." I said starting to kiss down his neck.

I could still see some of the marks on his neck from a few nights ago; I didn't even know I bit him that hard. I lightly bit new patches of pale skin that weren't taken up; I moved down and started to kiss his collar bone. I moaned loudly when he messaged me more roughly, I wanted so much more contact than what I was getting. I kissed him deeply and passionately gently biting at his lip.

"Suck my cock." I whispered hotly into his ear.

I smiled when I heard him moan, he kissed me passionately and slowly undid my jeans. He got down on his knees in front of me taking my cock out of its denim prison; he slowly messaged the insides of my thighs. He lightly sucked the head of my cock teasing me; I looked down at him and moaned. He took a little more of my length into his mouth sucking harder; the entire time that he sucked me off he kept looking up at me. His eyes held such a perfect look he looked fucking amazing.

I reached down and tugged at his hair wanting him to suck me harder. He took all of my length in his mouth and sucked me harder, I leaned my head back moaning loudly.

"Fuck…Naruto…Fuck…Harder…" I moaned closing my eyes.

He sucked me harder bringing me closer to my climax; I could feel the muscles in my stomach tighten as my climax got closer. I looked down at him into those dark but light blue eyes glazed over with a look of pure lust. It didn't take me too long before I came inside his mouth. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes; he zipped my jeans back up and sat on my lap again.

I looked at him and he kissed me deeply, I could taste some of my seed in his mouth. I really didn't think that he would swallow; I didn't think he would've sucked my cock either. I slid my hand in his boxers and grasped his hard cock and started to stroke him. He moaned into to the kiss, I stroked him more quickly rubbing my thumb over the head of his cock smearing pre-cum.

"Sasuke…Fuck…" He moaned softly.

"Call my name when you come." I whispered in his ear.

I kissed his neck biting at one of the already red marks; I knew it wouldn't take him long before he was going to come. I stroked him more quickly urging him to come, a little bit later he came calling out my name. I let go of his softening cock and licked the come from my fingers.

"That was amazing." He said kissing me softly.

"It really was amazing."

"Let's go back to my room." He said smiling.

"Why?"

"Hang out." He said simply.

We got up from the couch, he took my hand and we walked back to his room.

"One thing though." He said slyly.

"What is that?" I asked smiling.

"You have to strip down to your boxers." He said kissing me quickly.

"Your house." I said.

I slowly removed my shirt giving him a little bit of a show, I could feel his eyes glued on me the entire time. I removed my jeans and kicked them to the side in the hallway.

"Much better." He said kissing me slowly.

He kissed down my neck then moved down to my chest running his hands down over my body. He moved back up to my lips kissing me passionately then pulled away and continued walking. I stood there for a couple of seconds looking at him then went back to his room to see that he was already lying on the bed. I lay down beside him and he wrapped his arms around me holding my body close to his. I held onto him and kissed the top of his head.

"I like this." He said looking up at me.

"Like what?"

"Having you here with me."

"I like it too babe."

I wished that I could've done that all the time instead of going home to somebody I didn't even really care about anymore.

"You're not going to ignore me again after today are you?"

"No I swear to you that I won't, I'll come back tomorrow."

We laid there for awhile quietly kissing every once in awhile.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked quietly.

"Sure dobe you can tell me anything."

"It happened a few years ago."

"What is it?"

"Your not the first guy that I've been with…well in a relationship with."

I looked at him somewhat shocked; I thought that Naruto was straight. Why didn't he ever tell me that he had dated a guy?

"What? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm sorry I just thought you would be upset if I told you."

"No I wouldn't have been upset, you can tell me anything." I said softly caressing his cheek.

"I didn't date him that long just a month or two, I wasn't even sure about my sexuality."

"I wish that you had told me about it."

"I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"It's okay." I said kissing him gently.

I pulled from the kiss when I remembered that I had told Neji I would just go out and walk for a little bit, I didn't know what time it was but I knew that he would be pissed at me for being gone long.

"I have to go home baby." I said getting up.

He sat up and looked at me sadly, I felt so damn bad for leaving him again. It was like having a one night stand over and over again.

"Please just stay for awhile."

"I'm sorry dobe but Neji's going to get pissed off at me." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

_I really didn't want to leave him; I knew that it killed him._

"Okay…" He said averting his eyes.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I swear to you." I said kissing him softly.

"Thanks."

"Don't forget that I'm yours." I whispered to him before leaving.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I sat on the bed and watched him leave, I lay down and listened to him gather his clothes and dressing before leaving me once again. I knew that I was going to see him again soon but I felt so damn lonely at least he never had to be alone, I had to be alone a lot. The feelings of loneliness and confusion overwhelmed me too much. I didn't feel confused and vulnerable when Sasuke was with me, I felt safe and loved.

When he wasn't there all my thoughts and fears came to the very front of my mind to torture me and drive me to insanity. I hated knowing that while I slept alone he was with Neji in his house, I loved Sasuke even if I was too scared to tell him, too scared that he would freak and run, too scared that it would define the fact that maybe I was gay.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**.

Before I even got to the door it swung open and a guy that looked to be in his early twenties came out zipping up his jeans, his short brown hair was matted and wet. I didn't know if I wanted to hit him or not. He looked at me and smiled before running off down the street; I walked in and saw nobody there. I knew Neji was definitely home since I had just seen one of his 'friends'.

"Neji?" I called sitting on the couch.

"Hey your back." He said walking into the room.

I looked up at him his hair was tangled and matted and the dark red lipstick that he wore was smeared.

"Yeah so who was that guy that just left here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh he was just an old friend that I haven't seen for awhile."

"Really?"

"Yeah we ran into each other at the mall then came back here to catch up."

_The only thing you were catching was that guy's dick in your mouth._

"That's nice." I said lying.

He sat down beside me and placed his hand on the inside of my thigh, I looked over to see him smiling at me seductively. He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back hesitantly. It wasn't the same I rather it had been Naruto that I was kissing instead of that lying bastard that I was with.

* * *

TBC!

And thanks for the ppl that review! Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Sasuke's P.O.V. **

He kissed me roughly and scratched his nails down my bare back causing me to moan in pleasure and pain. I kissed down his neck and listened to his uneven breathing as he tried to catch his breath. I reached my hand down and grasped his cock and started to pump him.

"Sasuke….Oh Sasuke…Fuck me…Please fuck me." Neji moaned as I continued to stroke him.

_I didn't want him I felt like I was cheating on Naruto. It was Neji that I was cheating on though._

I stopped stroking him and sat back spreading his legs apart; I leaned down and kissed him hungrily. I slowly slid a finger into his warm entrance stretching him; I slid another finger in moving my fingers in and out of him slowly finger fucking him. I wanted to hear him beg for me to fuck him. I kissed his neck and bit hard on the pale flesh tasting the metallic taste of blood.

"Sasuke pleases…Oh Sasuke…" He moaned closing his eyes tightly.

"Please what?" I growled thrusting my fingers farther into him; he let out a sharp cry when I hit his prostate.

"Oh God….Please Sasuke please fuck me." He moaned arching his back.

_I wanted to make him beg for me, I wanted to torture him with the waiting; I wanted him to be Naruto._

I slid my fingers from inside of him and gripped tightly to his hips. I lined myself up with his entrance and slowly slid into his tight warmth. I stayed for a couple of seconds until he told me that he was adjusted to the feeling of me being inside of him. I started to thrusts teasingly slowly into him making him groan in frustration.

"Fuck harder….Sasu please Harder…Oh fuck…." He moaned loudly his voice almost a scream.

"That's right scream for me baby." I whispered my voice lustful and dominating.

I started to thrust harder into him picking up my pace a little bit.

_It felt so wrong…I didn't want to be fucking him._

" Please harder…Fuck me." He moaned digging his nails into my back, his legs wrapped around my waist.

I slowed down almost completely stopping he bucked his hips wanting me to go harder again.

"How hard do you want me to fuck you?" I asked whispering hotly into his ear, I felt him shudder under me.

"Hard. Fuck me as hard as I can take it."

I picked up my pace again and started to pound into him more quickly. He scratched his nails down my back most likely leaving marks that would've lasted days. He continued to scream out my name in ecstasy as I quickened my pace fucking him harder. The bed started to creak as I fucked him harder bringing both of us closer to our climaxes. He screamed more loudly when I nailed his prostate with every thrusts going deeper into him.

I could feel my muscles tighten as my climax came closer, I bit down onto his shoulder and thrust deep into him coming inside of him. I reached down and started to stroke him quickly making him come in my hand. I pulled my softening cock out of him and laid down panting, he wrapped his arms around me resting his head on my chest. I looked over at his sweat covered body and his matted hair, he did look beautiful…Just not as perfect.

"I love you." He whispered, the words sounded shallow to me.

_Hell maybe they were true and sincere, maybe I just didn't want to hear that he cared about me._

"I love you too." I said.

_I felt like shit for what I had done. I didn't love him I wanted to be with Naruto, I wanted to have made love to him not Neji._

I watched him as he slowly drifted to sleep; once I was positive that he was deeply asleep I got out of bed and got dressed. I left the house and sat down on the porch, the night air was freezing especially on my sweat soaked skin. I pulled the pack of cigarettes and a lighter from my jeans and lit one putting it between my lips sucking in the bitter taste. I hated myself so damn much for being with Neji; he wasn't the one that I cared about what so ever. I didn't know if I was in love with Naruto but I know that I wanted him so much more.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only nine o' clock, I thought about going to see Naruto to apologize to him for sleeping with Neji and begging him for forgiveness. It sounded like a pathetic fucking plan and I knew that it was stupid and, I had no idea how he felt about it. I didn't even know if he had been with other people when I wasn't with him. I put out the cigarette and started down the street.

_What if some bodies there with him?_

That was the first thought in my mind as I slowly made my way to his house. I knew that he would've still been awake he usually stayed up till one in the morning. I knocked hesitantly on the door, I was afraid that somebody would've been there with him. When he opened the door he had on a pair of tight blue jeans, he looked somewhat tired.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked curiously letting me in the house.

"I just decided to come over here…can I stay the night?"

_I didn't plan on that question, why the hell did I ask him that?_

"Yeah sure of course you can teme." He said sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Thanks." I said sitting back.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked caringly.

"No…Just sort of confused about some things. I'm fine." I said reassuringly.

He laid his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist holding him close to me.

"Okay…Just you're here at like nine at night. You know instead of at home with Neji."

_Did he want me to be there or not?_

"I couldn't stay there with him." I said sighing.

"Why not did something happen?" He asked caringly.

I was starting to feel tired, I didn't want to talk about it right then. I was going to tell him and apologize to him though.

"Dode I'm kind of tired can we just go to bed? I'll tell you in the morning." I said kissing him gently.

"Alright."

We went back to his room and undressed then got into bed, he wrapped his arms around me resting his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him protectively, that felt so fucking right lying in bed with him.

"Promise me that you'll still be here in the morning when I wake up."

"I promise dode." I said kissing the top of his head.

I woke up in the morning with Naruto still lying by me; I liked waking up like that more than waking up with Neji beside me or all by myself. Well Neji should've been happy that I went away then he could go and fuck as many pretty boys as he wanted. I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, he kissed back smiling.

"Hey."

"You're still here."

"Of course I am I told you I would stay with you." I said kissing him a little more passionately gently biting at his lip.

He got on top of me and deepened the kiss tangling his fingers in my hair. I ran my hand down his back grabbing his ass, he moaned into the kiss. He gently bit my lip tugging asking for entrance, I parted my lips and he slid his tongue into my mouth.

"Mmm this is good." I said smiling.

"It is." He said kissing my neck.

I moved so that he was lying under me, I kissed him more roughly running my hand down his side. He ran his hands down the front of my body stopping them at the hem of my boxers. He slid a hand down and cupped my hard on through the thin material, I moaned into the kiss. He started to slowly message me making me moan more.

I groaned when he pulled his hand away.

"Don't stop." I whispered kissing his neck.

"Do you like me touching you?" He asked seductively.

"Yes."

He moved so that he was on top of me, he sat on his knees and looked down at me lustfully. He leaned down and kissed me roughly biting my lip he moved down and started to kiss down my neck biting hard on my flesh. I moaned loudly as he kissed and bit my neck roaming his hands over my body. He kissed down my chest sucking on my nipples. I closed my eyes and moaned feeling myself get hard as hell.

He slowly pulled my boxers down and moved back up to kiss me passionately running his hand through my hair. I kicked my boxers off and onto the floor; he reached down and grasped my cock stroking me slowly, teasingly.

"Oh fuck." I moaned leaning my head back.

He kissed my neck and started to suck on my Addams apple, he stroked me more quickly squeezing my cock.

"Do you like that?" He whispered.

"Fuck yes." I moaned.

I could feel myself getting closer, I groaned when he stopped stroking me. He removed his boxers and leaned down kissing me roughly.

"Do you want me?" He whispered seductively.

"Yes."

"Do you want to feel my cock inside you?" He asked.

"Please…"

I wanted him to fuck me so badly, I was always the dominant one sexually but for him I didn't care. Just as long as it was him that was fucking me.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel it for days." He growled biting at my neck.

"Oh please fuck me." I moaned begging.

"I love hearing you beg for me to fuck you." He said smiling seductively.

He kissed me deeply spreading my legs apart; he slid a finger inside of my tight entrance causing me to moan from the sensation. He added another scissoring me more he pulled his fingers half way out then thrust them back in starting to finger fuck me.

"Damn…Oh fuck Naruto…" I moaned closing my eyes tightly.

"You like that?" He asked thrusting his fingers deeper into me.

"Oh fuck yes."

I groaned when he removed his fingers from me, he kissed me passionately running his fingers through my hair. I bit at his lip asking for entrance he parted his lips and I slid my tongue into his mouth. We kissed heatedly our tongues battling for dominance, I moaned into the kiss when he slowly slid his cock into my entrance. He tugged harder on my hair as he slowly thrust into me trying not to hurt me too much.

"Fuck harder." I moaned.

He slowly picked his pace up a little bit teasing me to the point where I couldn't stand it.

"Harder…Please…" I moaned.

"Beg for me." He whispered hotly in my ear.

He stopped thrusting into me holding still.

"Oh Naruto…Please fuck me." I moaned loudly.

"Good."

He started to thrust into me again gripping tightly to my hips. He thrust harder picking his pace up more.

"Fuck…Oh fuck…Naruto….Oh….Please fuck harder…" I moaned my voice almost a scream filling the small room.

He picked his pace up pounding harder into me; I let out a sharp cry of pleasure when he nailed my prostate. He adjusted himself so that he hit my prostate with every thrusts, I closed my eyes and arched my back riding the waves of pure pleasure coursing through my body.

"Fuck…I'm so close." He groaned picking his pace up more.

"Fuck me too baby." I moaned kissing him roughly.

He thrust into me once more coming deep inside of me, he reached down between us and started to pump my cock bringing me quickly to my own climax. I came into his fist and onto my stomach, he slowly pulled his cock out of me and lay down beside me. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around him holding him close to me.

"That was incredible." I said slowly catching my breath.

"Yeah…I was afraid that I'd fuck something up." He said shyly.

"You did just perfect dode, that's the best fuck I've had. Your probably one of the very few people that I've ever let fuck me." I said kissing him lazily.

"You like me that much?" He asked smiling.

"Yep, that's how much I like you."

"I really like you too Sasuke."

"You told me last night that you had something you needed to tell me. What is it?"

I had almost forgotten all about what happened with me and Neji and the fact that I went to Narutos house out of guilt.

"It's really retarded." I said shyly, I could feel myself start to blush.

_I was acting like a damn school girl._

"What is it teme?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said truthfully, sincerely.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked slightly confused.

"For treating you like shit, I'm sorry that I got with Neji instead of you, I'm sorry that I didn't notice how you feel about me, I'm sorry that I'm with Neji, and I'm sorry for leaving you after we have sex and not seeing you for days at a time."

"I forgive you Sasuke; I know that you care about me. Things are just really difficult for both of us right now. You treat me the best that you can."

He kissed me passionately and I kissed back, I was so fucking glad that he didn't hate me and that he understood what all was going on. Things were just so damn confusing for me if things could have just been easy I would've been with him not Neji.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Sasuke where the fuck were you at?" Neji asked me angrily.

"I went out that's it." I said trying to remain calm, he wasn't worth my temper.

"Out? You left in the middle of the fucking night! That isn't just going out; now tell me where the hell you were at?" He asked yelling even louder.

"It's none of your fucking business." I said through gritted teeth.

The minute that I walked in the damn door he started bitching at me, accusing me of all these stupid ass things that I didn't do.

"None of my business?! You're my boyfriend so it is my damn business."

'_No I'm not your boyfriend I 'm just one of your little fuck toys.'_

"Neji will you just shut the fuck up for one god damn second?" I asked raising my voice.

I was pissed as hell at him right then, if it wasn't for him then me and Naruto could've been together…Maybe.

"What did you just say?" He asked looking offended.

"I said shut the fuck up." I yelled hitting my fist hard against the wall letting go of some of my temper. I hissed from the sharp pain that shot through my hand.

"Tell me where you were at Sasuke."

"Fine I was at a friend's house, I needed to get out for awhile and I went to a friend's house and stayed there for the night."

"Who the hell are you friends with?"

'_Why did he give a fuck I never said a damn word to him about all the little pretty boys that's dicks he was sucking.'_

"I was at a friend that is all you need to fucking know." I said bitterly.

"The only friend that you have that I know of is that one dumb ass. What the hells the fuckers name?" He asked going into thought.

"Don't say that about Naruto you little fucking slut!" I yelled completely losing my temper.

He stared at me blankly I could barely believe what I had just said to him.

"Uchiha get out of here I don't want to see you right now." He said trying to sound tough.

"Like your fucking threatening, I don't need your bullshit right now. I'm getting the hell out of here." I said before storming out, slamming the door shut behind me.

I walked for a few blocks then sat on the curb. I pulled my legs close to my body and rest my head on my arms. That little fucker was the one thing that kept me from having the life that I wanted. Why in hell did he care if I went out somewhere? He didn't love me. '_Or he did really love me and that's why it pissed him off so much.'_ I had no idea what was going on I wanted to kill something that's all I wanted to do. I wasn't going to kill myself that would've been fucking retarded I was just pissed at everything.

I did hate myself though, that little whore was allowed to fuck around and lie right to my face but I couldn't do one damn thing without him bitching me out. I hated him so god damn much…He wasn't right for me, he wasn't what I wanted, he wasn't who I wanted, how I was living wasn't how I wanted to live. I wanted to be with Naruto but at that moment I wanted to be alone.

I kept thinking over everything the strong feeling of rage coursing throughout my entire body. I wished to whatever pointless God there was that I could've had an easier life where I could've just lived happily instead of sitting on a curb thinking about how shitty my damn life was.

I felt a few cold drops hit my hands…It started to rain heavily. Great that was all that I fucking needed was to be pissed and for it to start raining. I sat there and didn't move and just let the rain soak me, I was miserable and pissed and I wanted to stay that way. I twitched when I heard footsteps' coming toward me, if it was Neji which I figured it was I was going to hit him. I knew I was just for him making my life a living hell.

'_I was the one fucking my life up though he was just another innocent bystander in the way.'_

The footsteps stopped and I could feel the presence of somebody standing beside me. I closed my eyes tightly just wishing that who ever the hell it was would've just went the hell away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jerked from their touch in response instead of yelling at them or hitting them. A few seconds later I felt the hand move to my hair, I snapped.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed angrily standing up.

I saw Naruto standing there looking at me in shock. Part of me felt bad for yelling at him like that, he didn't do anything. But that part of me that was consumed of rage just saw him as another object fucking my life up.

"Sasuke…I just…" He began shakily; I could tell that I scared him.

"Shut the fuck up. Look just leave me the fuck alone alright, I don't want to fucking talk to you so just fuck off." I yelled at him.

He stood there froze and looked at me with pure fear, I saw tears form in his eyes and the rage started to drain from my body a little. He turned quickly and ran from me, I watched after him blankly like I had just been watching a bad movie. That couldn't have happened, I couldn't process that I had just told him to fuck off. I snapped back to reality and all of my rage was replaced with regret and sadness, I didn't mean to do that.

I ran after him not really knowing where the hell he had went, God I was such a fucking idiot. I stopped after running for about fifteen minutes, I saw him leaning against a tree his eyes fixated on the ground. I walked up to him slowly not knowing surely what I was going to say to him, maybe that I was a complete ass hole would've worked.

"Naruto." I said my voice soft.

He didn't look up at me; I moved closer to him and could see the tears scrolling down his cheeks. He was soaked from the rain and shaking. '_What the hell had he been doing out in the rain anyway?' _

"Naruto…Please look at me at least."

He still didn't look up, I didn't mean to hurt him and I sure as hell didn't mean to scare him like that. With the way my anger had gotten to me he was just another target. I moved closer to him standing just a few inches from him, I caressed his cheek wiping away some of the tears. He looked up at me finally his eyes still held fear and heart break; I didn't want to do that to him.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I really shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I said hoping that he would hear the truth in my voice.

He closed his eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Please forgive me Naruto …You know that I care about you. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying." He said his voice shaky.

'_God he was just as stubborn as me sometimes, it sort of worried me.'_

"Yes you are Naruto your eyes are red….I don't care if you cry around me. I just hate that I'm the one who made you cry." I said running my hand through his damp hair.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I should have just left you alone." He said looking down.

"It isn't your fault; it's my fault for yelling at you like that. You didn't deserve that Naruto, I am so damn sorry. Please forgive me Naruto." I said pleadingly.

'_I sounded so fucking desperate but I was….'_

"I forgive you Sasu; I know that you care about me a lot. Just I've never seen you that pissed at me before." He said smiling shyly.

"I'm not pissed at you don't think that. Neji and I got into a fight and I just got really upset." I said wrapping my arms around his waist holding his wet body close to mine.

He leaned up and kissed me softly, lovingly wrapping his arms around my neck.

'_I wondered if he loved me….Did I love him?'_

"Can we go back to your place; I'm starting to get really cold."

"Definitely we can take a nice warm shower when we get there." He said slyly.

"That sounds good to me." I said taking his hand in mine as we walked back to his house.

I stayed with him basically all day I planned on staying there with him for a couple of days to give Neji time to cool off from his little bitch fest. Naruto and I spent most of the day talking and making love, which was a great way to spend the day in my opinion. I was just happy that he wasn't mad at me and he wasn't scared of me after what I had said. I laid there in bed with him in my arms his head resting on my chest, my arms were wrapped around him protectively. Being with him like that was the world that I escaped to.

"So how long are you going to stay here?" He asked kissing me.

"For a couple of days."

"I'm so glad that you're staying with me, it sort of gets lonely here you know?"

"I know what you mean dode…I really like being with you like this. It feels really right." I said rubbing my hand up and down his back.

"Promise me that this is forever." He said looking up at me.

"I promise." I said kissing him.

'_How well could I keep that promise? I was still with Neji…I didn't want to hurt him anymore ever again.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I moaned as he ran his hand over my bare flesh kissing down my body. I had my eyes closed and felt him kiss and bite at my flesh. He kissed my hips and bit gently at the skin making me moan more loudly, I knew that by that point most of my body was covered in hickies and I honestly didn't care who saw them.

He tugged at my hair roughly making me groan, he kissed me roughly biting at my lip. I parted my lips and his tongue slid into my mouth, I took advantage of the position and laid him on his back so that I was on top. I started to kiss down his neck and along his collar bones; he continued to beg me to go farther down.

'_I felt no guilt doing this with Naruto with Neji it was a meaningless fuck for both of us between me and Naruto it was something so much more intimate.'_

I started to kiss his inner thigh running my hands down his legs pushing them apart. I put the head of his cock in my mouth and started to suck lightly, he moaned tangling his fingers in my hair trying to get me to take more of his length into my mouth.

"Fuck…" He moaned arching his back.

I took more of his length into my mouth barely sucking; I wanted to hear him beg for me.

"Sasuke…Fuck…Please suck me…" He moaned gripping tightly to my hair.

I took the rest of his length into my mouth and sucked him harder making him gasp.

"Oh…Sasuke fuck…Please…Fuck me…"

I pulled his cock from my mouth earning a dissatisfied groan; I moved down and spread his legs farther apart. I stuck my tongue into his entrance and started licking.

"Fuck…Oh God…" He moaned arching his back.

I stuck my tongue farther in slowly stretching him and enjoying the moans that he made. I pulled my tongue from his entrance and moved back to his lips kissing him passionately, I slowly slid my cock inside of him swallowing his soft moans. I thrusts slowly into him waiting for both of us to adjust to the feeling, then I sped my pace up going faster.

"Sasuke…Oh Sasuke….Please harder…." He moaned softly.

I thrust into him harder gripping tightly to his hips to keep my balance. I grabbed onto his wrists and raised his arms above his head gripping tightly to his wrists. I started to kiss and bite at his neck as I pounded into him.

"Fuck Sasuke…Fuck…Harder…" He moaned loudly.

"You fucking like that?" I whispered hotly into his ear then biting roughly onto his neck making him whimper softly.

"Sasuke…Harder….Fuck me…." He moaned closing his eyes tightly.

He twisted his wrists trying to free his hands I wasn't going to let him until I was ready. I pounded harder into him kissing him roughly our tongues battling for dominance the kiss was hungry and passionate. He screamed out in ecstasy when I nailed his prostate, I kept hitting his prostate with almost every thrusts.

"Oh…Fuck…Sasuke I-I'm gonna cum…" He moaned.

I released his wrists letting him do as he pleased at that point. He dug his fingers into my back gripping me tightly; I reached down and started to roughly stroke him bringing him closer. I came deep inside of him and he came a little bit after, I slowly pulled out of him both of groaning at the loss of contact. I collapsed beside of him trying to catch my breath, he wrapped his arms around me leaning up and kissing me passionately.

"God that was just…Amazing." He said smiling.

"Yeah…That really was, you are so fucking incredible dode." I said kissing him.

"You're the best that I've had."

"I'm the only man you've had sex with." I said smiling.

"I know but your still the best and the only one that I'll ever have."

I wrapped my arms around him holding him close to me.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me." He said resting his head on my chest.

"Me too dode…"

'_I wanted to tell him that I loved him, those words felt so right….I was just scared to say them if he didn't feel the same way about me. God I loved him so damn much.'_

I watched him as he slowly fell asleep his breathing steadying; I made sure that he was asleep before I said anything.

"I love you Naruto." I whispered.

I knew that he was deep asleep when I said it but I still felt that fear that he could've heard me. I didn't want him to know that I loved him if he didn't feel the same, what we had was confusing. Every time I thought that I had figured everything out about what we had and whatever it was with me and Neji something happened to make it all confusing. Laying there with Naruto in my arms seemed right when I did that with Neji it seemed like I was sleeping with a stranger.

I closed my eyes hoping to stop thinking about Neji and mines relationship, but all that happened was I dreamt about the night that it all changed to the hell it had become.

'"_Neji baby what's wrong?" I asked kissing the top of his head. _

"_Nothing, why?" He asked pulling from my hold. _

_He had been acting strange __around me for awhile and it worried me extremely. The years we had been together everything was great and he told me everything but I started to notice over the past few weeks that he __was different. He would leave the house for hours and occasionally days then come back home no answer of where he was or why he had never called me, God what if he was sick? _

"_Well you keep leaving and not telling me where you're going and you just go away for days at a time." I said caringly. _

"_Look Sasu I've just been busy lately…You know my career and all." He said smiling weakly. _

_I had almost forgotten about his career, Neji had been trying to make it big in his modeling career he had been doing really well over the past few months. I walked over to where he stood looking down at the ground almost in shame. _

"_Baby." I said lifting his chin to make him look me in the eyes. _

_I couldn't really explain what I saw in his eyes but God knows it wasn't the same man that I had fallen in love with. _

"_Just tell me what's going on." I said my voice gentle and caring. _

"_N-nothing don't worry Sasuke…Everything's fine, trust me." He said looking down. _

"_I love you Neji. I love you more than I could ever love anybody in the world." I said meaning every single word. _

"_I…I love you too Sasuke." He said hesitantly. _

_He turned and quickly walked down the hall to our bedroom closing the door behind him. I stood there confused and alone I was so damn confused, what wasn't he telling me? I thought that he had loved me and would tell me anything. If he was sick I wanted to know so I could be there for him and help him through whatever it was he was going through. I was pulled from my thoughts by the phone ringing, I quickly answered it. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey is Neji there?" A male voice asked. _

"_He's in his room." _

"_Wow he's been really busy lately." The guy said lustfully. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked curiously. _

"_You know he's been fucking all of the models he works with; I'm a little disappointed that he hasn't given me a call lately." He said carrying on like what he had said was nothing. _

_I couldn't believe it Neji was cheating on me? I thought that he was in love with me. He promised that I was the only one for him; I didn't know how to feel about it. I wanted to yell, scream, throw things, hit him, hit all the little pretty boys he had fucked, and most of all I had wanted to cry. _

"_What?" I asked anger showing slightly in my voice. _

"_Who am I talking to anyway?" _

"_Neji's boyfriend." _

"_Oh….He mentioned you to me when we hooked up, not much though…Well I've got to go." He said quickly hanging up. _

_I slammed down the phone and started to walk back to our room, I stopped with my hand gripping the knob so tightly that my knuckles were white. I didn't want to confront him, I didn't want to lose him, I couldn't find somebody else, I couldn't be alone, I wouldn't be able to be alone. I hated him so damn much at that moment. _

_I let go of the door knob and slid down to the floor covering my face with my hands and I started to cry hysterically. I felt like such a fucking loser….I never cried only over him.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I sat on the couch my face in my hands; I couldn't stop thinking about that damn dream. I hated reliving the day that I found out Neji was cheating on me; I hated it so fucking much. All those past feelings just came rushing back to me and it depressed me, when I woke up that morning I actually expected to see Neji in my arms instead of Naruto. 

'_God what was wrong with me?'_

I let out a frustrated cry and laid my head back closing my eyes tightly all that I could picture was that day and the lies and all of the lies following. I hated Neji so god damn much, I hated that bastard that called and told me my boyfriend was cheating on me, I hated myself for pretending that everything was alright and living a lie. I hated myself so damn much for letting him break me; I wanted him to know just how much he had hurt me. 

"Sasuke?" I heard a soft voice ask. 

I didn't reply to it though I was too lost in my head to think about anything going on in reality. 

"Sasu?" I felt a hand touch mine. 

The touch was warm and comforting I held onto the hand holding mine and opened my eyes looking into beautiful worried blue eyes. I smiled softly hoping that he wouldn't be too worried about me, I didn't want him to worry about me. 

"Are you okay?" He asked still looking worried. 

"I'm fine Naruto don't worry about me." I said kissing him softly. 

He gripped my hand tightly and kissed me back with a little bit more passion before pulling away. He sat on my lap and kissed me again gently. 

"You were talking in your sleep last night." He said looking down at our hands. 

"I sort of had a bad dream." 

'_I hoped that he didn't hear too much…Or he didn't understand what I had said.'_

"What was it about, you sounded really upset." He said caressing my cheek. 

"I don't want to keep things from you baby, I dreamt about the day that I found out Neji was cheating on me…When everything started." I said looking down. 

"I'm sorry…You don't deserve what he does to you." 

"I don't know what I deserve anymore…" 

"You deserve a good life where you're happy, with somebody that you know that you can trust." He said softly kissing me wrapping his arms around my neck. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his body close to mine kissing him more passionately, running my hands up under the back of his shirt. 

'_He meant him when he said that I should be with somebody that I knew I could trust, or maybe he didn't mean him. I really didn't want to believe he was that other mentioned.'_

He pulled from my lips and started to kiss down my neck gently biting at the skin his hands sliding up under the front of my shirt, he started to toy with my nipples making them hard. I moaned and laid my head back closing my eyes as he kissed and bit my neck hands roaming over my body. 

"Fuck that feels so good." I whispered softly. 

He tugged on my hair pulling my head forward he kissed me passionately starting to rock his hips into mine, I moaned into the kiss digging my fingers into his back kissing him more needingly. I was so hard by that point that I didn't want to think about all of life's problems or how fucked up everything was. My thoughts were in completely different places with no concern whatsoever. 

"Let's go back to your room." I said panting. 

He nodded in response trying to catch his breath; we got up and started toward his bedroom. I stopped and pushed him roughly back against a wall kissing him roughly my hands gripping tightly to his hips, my body pressed tightly against his as we kissed hungrily. He bucked his hips into mine I felt the growl reverberate in my throat from the fierceness of the kiss. 

"I'm going to fuck you so fucking hard." I growled into his ear. 

We started walking again once we were in his room we removed our clothes and I had him on the bed kissing him as roughly as before. I bit his lip hard making him moan in pleasure and pain; I sucked at his lip licking up the few drops of blood. 

"Sasuke…Fuck….Fuck me." He moaned loudly. 

I pushed his legs apart and kissed him passionately as I slid a finger into his warm tight entrance, he moaned softly. I added another fingers slowly scissoring him, I added another finger and pulled them half way out before roughly slamming them back in making him cry out. I started to roughly thrust my fingers into his entrance finger fucking him. 

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Oh S-Sasuke….Fuck me…" He moaned loudly arching his back. 

I pulled my fingers from inside of him and kissed him roughly then slid my cock into him, I pulled half way out then slammed back in building up my pace. I gripped tightly to his sides as I pounded into him. 

"Fuck….Sasuke harder…Faster." He moaned almost screaming. 

I gripped tightly to his hair pulling his head back roughly; I kissed down the front of his neck pounding harder into him quickening my pace. I sucked on his Addams apple and licked at the soft skin, I groaned when he dug his nails into my back as I quickened my pace more pounding harder into him. 

"Sasuke…Oh fuck!" He screamed when I nailed his prostate. 

I kissed him passionately letting go of his hair and moving my hand down to his cock, I started to slowly stroke him knowing that I was getting closer to my own climax. I started to stroke him faster knowing that I was getting close; I thrust into him one more time before I came. He came a little after me and I slowly pulled my softening cock out of him kissing him more gently. I laid down on my back trying to catch my breath; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. 

"You are so fucking good." He said panting. 

"You too that was incredible." I said holding him close to me. 

"I love morning sex." He said smiling. 

"Me too baby…" I said kissing him lazily. 

'_I love you too…'_

I couldn't say that to him, it would just be another promise that I couldn't keep and I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to keep him safe and protect him, that's what I thought I was doing for those months we were together. 

"You look so beautiful right now dobe." I said rubbing his back. 

"Really?" He asked surprised by my statement. 

"Of course then again you always look good." 

"I've never really thought of myself as attractive." He said looking down. 

'_And I was never attracted to you until that night….'_

"I don't see why not you're perfect." I said kissing him. 

"Right." He said smiling. 

"I think you're perfect." 

'_If he's perfect then why the hell don't I just leave Neji and live with Naruto?'_

"You're really sweet." 

"I know I am." I said cockily. 

"Of course you do." He said kissing me again. 

I didn't want to leave him but I knew that I had to leave and go back home to Neji; I was still with him and had forgotten him. But god the days that I had stayed with Naruto were better than the time I had with Neji after he fucked everything up. Maybe I could've just stayed with him till the next day I didn't want to treat it like another one night stand again like I had been. I couldn't hurt him like that again I never wanted to hurt him again. 

I looked down and saw that he had gone to sleep; I kissed the top of his head and watched him sleep for a few minutes before going to sleep myself. I didn't want to leave him again, but I had too. 

'_Why did I have to leave him though?'_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with Naruto still by my side, he looked so fucking beautiful. He was the opposite of what Neji was in every way possible and I loved that, I loved him I just didn't want to. That day I decided I was going to go back home and leave him once again, I'd come back to him in a couple of days. I kissed the top of his head rubbing my hand up and his back, I wanted that to be my life the life that I couldn't have. The life that I didn't deserve, I deserved my ruined relationship with Neji.

I didn't want Naruto to be with somebody like me, he just seemed like he really needed somebody that was perfect and better for him. I wasn't that at all, I loved him and didn't want to really let him go but at some point I knew he was going to find somebody else either another man or a woman, but somebody that was going to take care of him and make him happy.

"Hey babe."

I looked down at him smiling getting pulled from my thoughts, I hated that I had to leave him so much. When we were just friends we barely stayed around each other that much but when everything started it seemed so hard to be away from him.

"Hey." I said kissing him softly.

'Why did I want to leave this? It sounded so fucking good in my head, but who knew I'd never be able to go back?'

He deepened the kiss a little tangling his fingers in my hair; I bit gently at his lip asking for entrance. He parted his lips and I slid my tongue into his mouth, he moaned into the kiss and I pulled his body closer to mine.

"You are so fucking amazing." He said breaking form the kiss.

"So are you." I said kissing him again more gently.

"Maybe we should do something other than lay in bed all day." He said running his finger tip up and down my chest.

"Why? I like doing this all day."

'How could I leave such beauty? I wanted to stay there all day; I didn't want to leave even though I had to.'

"Because if we get dressed and get out of bed, then maybe we can have sex on the couch instead." He said smiling seductively.

"I really like that idea…But I don't have any clothes left."

"You can borrow some of mine; we're about the same size."

"Thanks baby."

We got out of bed and started to get dressed I stood at the foot of the bed putting my jeans on when I felt arms wrap around my waist, Naruto started to kiss my neck gently nipping at the skin sliding his hand down the front of my body.

"I've really liked having you here." He whispered against my neck.

'When was I leaving and why was I leaving?'

"I've liked being here with you too babe, most time we've ever spent together."

"Yeah it is…Well except in college we would hang out a lot."

"That was more of to get wasted though." I said kissing him.

"Still fun though."

I pulled my shirt on and wrapped my arm loosely around his waist and we went into the living room, I knew I had to leave him that day and soon…Just not yet. We sat and talked about things mainly past and random things, not much but I still liked spending time with him.

"You're so gorgeous." I said caressing his cheek.

He smiled shyly looking away from my eyes.

"Why do you keep telling me that?"

"Because like I said before it's true."

"I wish I thought that much of myself…I'm glad that I have you." He said looking up into my eyes.

I saw such love and care in his eyes that it hurt me that I had to leave him, I didn't want to I wanted him to be mine and that was it. I couldn't do that maybe out of guilt about the entire thing, or maybe just out of fear for fucking things up with him. I just couldn't tell him how I felt and I definitely couldn't be with him and only him forever, like I wanted.

"I'm glad I have you too baby, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

He averted his eyes again, not wanting to look at me. I lean forward and kissed him softly for some reason awaiting rejection, he kissed me back hesitantly holding my hand tightly in his like he didn't want to let me go. The kiss deepened and I laid him back on the couch running my free hand up under his shirt roaming over his soft skin, my lips grazing over his neck.

'He didn't' want me to leave that's why he looked away from me, that's why he didn't really want to kiss me…No I knew those thoughts weren't true, he understood it all how things were between me and Neji….I had to leave him now just for a little while a couple of days maybe a week at most.'

I pulled from the kiss my breathing somewhat heavier, I sat up and looked down at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" He asked sitting close beside me, his arms wrapped around me.

"No, every thing's fine baby. I was just thinking that I should go back home to Neji today." I said glancing over at him.

He removed his arms from around me and sat back I could feel the cold air of the awkward silence that grew between us quickly, I didn't like it at all.

"Oh."

The only reply he gave to what I had said, simple and nondescript and it worried me like hell.

"I have to go back you know that baby, he's my boyfriend. He might start worrying about me if I stay here too long; look I promise to you that I'll be back here in three days a week tops. Okay?" I said looking into his eyes, searching for something.

"Alright…I'll see you later." He said his voice soft and barely audible.

I couldn't read anything in his eyes just…Blankness, I didn't know if I really wanted to leave or not.

'No I had to leave if I stayed; if I left Neji for him then I'd just fuck his life up. I didn't want to do that with him, I knew that Neji started cheating because of something I had done wrong and I didn't want that to happen between me and Naruto. It was better this way the way things were…I thought they were."

"Are you okay?" I asked touching his hand.

"I'm fine…Don't worry about me." He said pulling his hand back.

I sighed then left the house feeling a strong emotion of dread, this pulling feeling telling me that I shouldn't have left him like that, I could tell I had hurt him by doing that…God I hoped that leaving was for the best.

When I got home the house was dark and silent I didn't hear any noises, thankfully Neji hadn't taken the time as a vacation…Maybe. I walked back to the bedroom and saw him lying on the bed the stereo playing loudly, he mouthed the words to the song playing. I watched him for awhile he was beautiful and he was almost perfect…Just not the same.

I climbed on the bed and leaned down kissing his lips gently, he jerked back slightly his eyes snapping open.

"Sasuke! God I thought you weren't coming home, I was so worried that you had left me." He said his voice shaking slightly, a small smile on his face.

"I just needed some time to myself that's all." I said stroking his hair.

"I'm so glad that your back, I really missed you Sasu. I love you so much baby, I didn't mean to get so pissed at you."

"I shouldn't have yelled like that babe, I was just really irritated. I love you too." I said kissing him again except more passionately.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my body down onto his; he tangled his fingers in my hair moaning into the kiss. I slid my hands up under his shirt roaming over his skin, gently raking my nails over his bare flesh making him moan more. I slowly slid his shirt up; he sat up and removed it tossing it to the floor. Once he removed his shirt he was back to kissing me again, laying me back on the bed, a hint of dominance to his kiss.

I really wasn't sure if I wanted to be with Neji intimately if at all, I still couldn't stop thinking about how upset Naruto had seemed when I left him. I actually wanted to leave and go tell Naruto that I was so fucking sorry for leaving him and that I was an idiot for being with Neji, but for some reason just like every other fucking thing in my life I pushed the idea to the far corners of my mind and continued to make out with the person that I didn't love. 


	8. Chapter 8

Guilt is a terrible feeling, I felt it so fucking strongly because I promised Naruto I would see him or at least call him after a few days or a week. I hadn't talked to him for nearly a month, at that point I was scared to call him just in case he hung up on me or thought I was an ass hole, or somebody else answered the phone. I was trying to figure if I had the strength to go to his house or not, I needed to see him even if he moved on from me I wanted to make sure that he was alright.

I got up from the couch and left the house, I was happy that Neji was at a photo shoot and was going to be gone most of the day. That way he most likely wouldn't notice me being gone.

The walk to Naruto's house just seemed different, the streets were empty and it was dark out almost like it was going to rain. Everything that day just had this chilling feeling to it that I really didn't like, but either way my guilt was eating me alive and I was getting worried about him. When I got to his house I knocked on the door it took a few minutes for somebody to finally answer.

I was thankful that it wasn't some man or some woman and that maybe he hadn't moved on from me, I wanted him to be happy just not with somebody else. I stepped into the house; he shut the door behind me.

"I am so fucking sorry baby, I didn't mean to ignore you like that. I am so fucking sorry." I said wrapping my arms around him; he stayed still his muscles stiffening.

"Don't fucking touch me." He said pushing away from me.

I looked at him somewhat worried by what he had said, I had no idea what was going on. He didn't look into my eyes when he said that, he didn't seem to want to look at me.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked caringly.

"Don't call me your baby either; I'm not your baby okay?" He said angrily, he looked up at me his eyes filled with rage and hate.

I felt a sharp stab in my heart seeing the rage held in such dark blue eyes, rage that he held for me.

'God why did I have to do that to him?'

"Naruto tell me what's going on." I said trying to keep my voice from sounding nervous.

"What the fuck do I mean to you Sasuke?" He asked stepping closer to me; I could see the tears in his eyes.

The rage that shown only covered the large amount of heart break and distrust.

"What?" I was confused by the sudden question; I still didn't know what was going on.

"Am I just your whore that you fuck when you want then leave me, or am I just some fuck toy?" He asked his voice cold and venomous.

His words stung me they were words that I thought when I wondered what I meant to Neji. I made the one person that I loved think those words about him; he wasn't either of those things to me. I couldn't believe that he had thought that.

"You're none of those things." I said my voice soft, I sounded so damn weak.

"Then what the fuck am I?"

I had no idea what he really was to me, I loved him but he wasn't my boyfriend. He was…I didn't know I hated that I didn't know what he was to me. I hated myself so fucking much.

"I don't know."

"So you just come here when things aren't going well with you and Neji fuck me for awhile then leave me when you get bored? Is that it? Since I don't seem to really have any significant meaning in your life! I thought that I actually had meant something to you Sasuke, I know that you had meant something to me." He said his voice filled with rage, tears slowly falling from his eyes.

I wanted to beg him for forgiveness, I really did. He meant something to me, he was my entire life that's what he was I couldn't live without him. I hated that I had hurt him like that.

"I didn't mean to make you think this Naruto, just everything with Neji, and things are just really difficult for me right now…"

"I don't fucking care Sasuke. All you fucking do is say things are hard for you, what about me?" He asked his voice breaking slightly.

"I didn't want to hurt you." I said my voice pure in my defeat.

"Well you did one hell of a job of it. My life was normal before that night, when we had sex and I went home that night I had to question my own sexuality, my entire identity was gone. I still have no fucking clue who I am anymore or what I am! Every night that you fucked me then left to go back home I had to sit alone in the dark wanting somebody to love, when I knew that you had that somebody. I have spent so many days fucking crying over you and over whatever the hell I am anymore…I have no idea what I am, I just know that I was so much better off before you." He said more tears falling from his eyes and his voice bitterer.

He looked down at the ground; I knew he didn't want me to see him crying. He wanted me to know how pissed he was and I saw it along with how much I had broken him, I had done that to him, and I never meant to.

"Naruto…I am so fucking sorry, I never meant to hurt you like this. I'm so sorry baby; I didn't know that I hurt you this much…."

I couldn't find any words to say, my mind was still spinning from what he had just told me.

"Don't call me that." He said looking up at me angrily.

The anger wasn't there as much as before, now all that I saw was sorrow, hurt, and depression. I didn't want to leave him that day, but I knew that no matte what I said if I managed to say anything that he was going to throw me out.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I am truly, truly sorry." I said sincerely.

"Sorry doesn't mean anything anymore, you promised me that you were mine and that this was forever. You promised me all of these things that you keep breaking along with me, you were the first man I ever had sex with and I had such strong feelings for you for so damn long. I don't want to see you anymore Sasuke, just leave here and never fucking come back."

I stood and looked at him looking into his eyes searching for the facade that he was hiding behind with all of his words, that he really wanted me there. I saw nothing that I wanted he hated me and I made him hate me; I still loved him so damn much though.

"Fine…I never meant for this to happen though." I said turning and leaving his house for the final time.

The walk home was cold and lonely; I walked quickly biting back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I wasn't going to cry until I was where nobody could see me; just hopefully Neji was still out.

When I got in the house it was dark and silent it seemed like I was the only one in the world, alone. It was just me I didn't have the one person I loved more than anything and Neji I cared about but I knew that I could've never loved him like I used to again. I closed the door and leaned back against it closing my eyes tightly, I still didn't want to cry but the fight from just moments ago kept playing over in my mind.

I breathed shakily when one single hot tear scrolled down my face, others following just seconds later. I slid down the door and sat on the floor, my face in my hands and tears pouring from my eyes.

"God why did I have to fuck everything up?" I asked to myself my voice shaky.

My body was starting to shake and hurt from how hard I was crying, I felt so fucking alone right then. I had nobody and I had nothing, I took everything that I had been given for granted until it was all taken away from me. I hated myself so fucking much for hurting him so badly.

'Did he really hate me? Did I really break him that badly? I never meant to hurt him like that; I just thought things would work out….'

I realized that my entire plan was stupid and fucking selfish I just planned on staying with Neji for the rest of my life and seeing Naruto when I couldn't stand being at home anymore. It was a cruel and stupid idea that I was sickened I even went through with it. I fucked up something that was the best thing that I had ever had in my life, I knew that he was definitely going to be better off without me, but I wasn't going to be better off without him.

I sat there in front of the door crying for at least and hour or two, time didn't seem like anything to me right then. Neji was probably going to come home soon though and if he saw me on the floor crying hysterically he would've freaked out and wanted to know what was going on. I didn't feel like lying anymore that day, bad enough I hurt one person I loved I didn't need to fuck up with Neji. I didn't' love him but I cared about him enough to not want to hurt him, not like that no matter what he had done to me.

I got up from the floor shakily, my legs weak along with the rest of my body. I walked back to the bathroom and got into the shower, I sighed as the hot water hit my aching body. It felt better standing under the spray of water; I needed something to calm me down. I just couldn't get the fight with Naruto out of my mind though; I could still hear every word and see how upset he was with me. I didn't mean to do that, I swear that I didn't.

There were no words that I could've said to him to make him forgive me; nothing at that point would've changed his mind. He decided that he was angry with me and he hated me that was the truth. It made me wonder how he really felt about me before.

'God what if he was in love with me? Then I had to be the fucker I am and screw everything up by treating him like shit…I'm so fucking stupid, he didn't deserve me. He needed somebody much better that wasn't going to use him or lie to him.'

I wasn't that person and I knew it was true, I always knew that I wasn't good enough for him. Even if he never really believed it I always knew it was the truth.

I got out of the shower and went back to my room; I pulled on a pair of boxers and a shirt off of the floor. His shirt, fuck I missed him so much I screwed up so badly with him. I put the shirt on and got in bed, the loneliness that I felt overwhelmed me to the point where it felt like I was suffocating, and some stray tears fell from my eyes. I tried to stop them but I couldn't, I felt weak for crying over it, over everything. All the hell I had been through and the hell that I put the ones that I loved through was hitting me right then and hard.

I had to make things better, I had to do something, maybe try again with Neji…There wasn't any hope there though, he decided what he liked to do and that was it. I was just whatever I was to him, I wasn't even sure that he knew what was going on anymore. Nothing made since, I thought about if I could've erased everything that had happened would I? I wouldn't have. 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been several days since the fight with Naruto and I had ignored Neji each of those days. I don't think he really noticed that I would leave a room every time he entered it; he rarely noticed anything to do with me unless it involved sex. Half the reason I was ignoring Neji so damn much was because I kept crying over everything and he was the last person I ever wanted to see me cry, the other was because I blamed what happened with me and Naruto on him.

I knew that it really wasn't Neji's fault that I fucked things up so badly, but I wanted no needed to blame somebody that wasn't me for what happened. Only if I had said that I'd leave Neji then we'd still have been together, but for the idiot I am I chose Neji. I hated Neji so fucking much for everything he had ruined my life in every way possible and the relationship that we once had.

'It's not his fault…I needed to stop blaming him, he didn't even know about us.'

It was my fault I just wasn't man enough to admit to it yet, I looked at the phone that sat on the nightstand wondering if I should call him or not…He said that he hated me and never wanted to talk to me again, but Neji wasn't home and wouldn't be for a few hours…

I dialed his number quickly praying that he would answer and hopefully not hang up on me, like I expected him to.

"Hello?"

"Naruto? It's Sasuke." I said, I sounded desperate.

"I told you to leave me alone." He said his voice bitter.

"Look I'm sorry…I swear to you that I'm sorry." I said pleading.

"Just leave me alone Sasuke…I know that you don't care about me." I could hear his voice breaking, he was starting to cry.

I hated myself so damn much for all of it, it was my entire fault.

"I do care about you, I miss you so fucking much and I mean it."

"I can't do this…There isn't anything left for you to say to me." He said hanging up.

There were things that I wanted to say, there were plenty of things left for me to say to him, a lot of them. I never meant to do any of it to him and hurt him like that, I was such an idiot. Maybe he was right, maybe I didn't really care about him…No I did care about him I would've died for him. He didn't know that and he sure as hell wasn't going to believe that either.

I needed to make everything right, I couldn't take things with Neji anymore and I hated how much I had hurt Naruto. I needed to fix or try to fix everything that I had broken; I decided that the next day I was going to leave Neji and try to get Naruto to forgive me in some way. It wasn't going to be easy to break up with Neji though…I knew that.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was a Saturday so Neji didn't have any photo shoots all day. I sat on the couch in the living room going over everything that I was going to say to him, I had already packed all of my things up the other night before he got home. He didn't notice the suitcases or my clothes being gone, hell his clothes took up more than half of the closet.

I looked up when he walked into the room and sat down beside me, I stood up the minute that he sat down, my heart was racing. I could feel my heart beat and could already hear the yelling in my mind.

"Sasuke what's going on with you baby?" He asked looking up at me curiously.

I scratched the back of my head nervously, looking around the room for something to say.

"Uh Neji we really need to talk about something." I finally said choking the words out.

'This was it…'

"Sure what is it?" He asked looking up at me with wondering eyes.

'This was going to be harder than I had thought….'

"It's about us…"

"What about us?"

I looked into his eyes for barely a second, but I could still feel his stare on me the whole time I stood there nervously.

"Well I don't think we can work anymore….I'm breaking up with you." I said biting my lip nervously.

The silence that filled the room was terrifying and painful, I didn't really want to hurt Neji or to make him mad at me, but I couldn't do it anymore.

"You're leaving me? Why?" He asked jumping up from the couch.

I looked up into his eyes to see how freaked out he really was.

"I just don't…Love you anymore, I love somebody else."

"Wait you've been cheating on me?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

I could easily tell that he was getting pissed at me.

"For about a month or more now."

"I can't believe that you would cheat on me. I thought that you loved me Sasuke." He said his voice louder.

'Wait? Why the hell could he cheat on me all that time? Then I couldn't fall in love with somebody that really cared about me?'

"I did love you Neji but I don't anymore and I really haven't for awhile now, I love somebody else." I said feeling more secure with what I was saying.

"Well who the fuck is the little whore?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Naruto."

"Naruto? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck do you want that little bitch? I can't fucking believe you Sasuke! What is there attractive about him?"

"Shut up Neji. Stop saying shit about him okay? He's never done one damn thing to you." I said defensively.

'I was defending somebody that didn't even want to look at me anymore.'

"Well the little slut took my boyfriend. I can't fucking believe you fucking around on me like this."

"Fucking around on you? One person for a few months, somebody that cares about me, and somebody that I love. You've been with God knows how many little pretty boys over the past year or two."

He looked at me in shock the anger evident anger in his face.

"I can't fucking believe this, I have never cheated on you Sasuke."

"Oh yeah I used to love you until one of your boyfriends called and told me everything then I'd come home to see some guy leaving with his pants half down, you've been doing this to me all this time. I used to love you until then and I just pretended that everything was perfect when it isn't. I can't fucking do this shit anymore Neji, your just another fucking slut." I said angrily, clenching my fists at my sides.

I turned and walked back to our room and quickly grabbed my stuff then left him; I got in the car and drove to the nearest hotel. I didn't feel like dealing with anymore drama just in one day, the next day though I planned on talking to Naruto. I sort of felt bad about what happened with Neji, it didn't seem real what happened. I wasn't going to apologize to him though not after the shit I had been through because of him. I lay on the small bed in the cramped hotel room and tried to sleep, God knows that that was difficult to do with all the thoughts running through my mind.

The next day I left and drove to Naruto's house, hopefully things were going to go better than how they had with Neji. He was pissed the last time I had talked to him so most likely two days wasn't going to change that at all. I knocked on the door hesitantly wondering if I was doing the right thing…I did love him though.

The door opened and I walked in, I could easily feel the tension growing. Naruto closed the door and walked in front of me, he was pissed off I could tell he was. I don't think his emotions had changed too much, but the effects of his depression were evident in his features. He had black circles around his eyes, he was thinner, and his eyes were bloodshot from crying so much.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice angry but weak.

"I need to talk to you."

"I told you that I don't want to listen to you anymore, it's over Sasuke."

"Just listen to me, there's a lot I need to say to you."

"You've said enough already, now get out."

Trying to ask him to listen wasn't going anywhere; I needed more force with this.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back against the wall holding him there. He looked up at me in shock, the anger fading slightly from his eyes. I wasn't holding him that strongly, but he didn't try to move from me.

"Now listen to me for just one second, okay?"

"Fine." He said looking down.

"I know that you're pissed at me and I know that you probably hate my fucking guts now, but I need to say this to you. I broke up with Neji the other day."

He looked up at me then right back down, he was listening.

"Now about us; I know that I did use you and I never meant to make it seem that way. You mean a lot to me, I would never use you and I just thought that you knew that but I guess not. I'm going to say this and if you still hate me and never want to see or hear from me again then I will leave here and never come back. I told you the first night that we had sex that I was yours and I meant it, I want to be with you, I want to wake up to see you every morning, I want to go to sleep with you in my arms, I want to make love to you, I want to be with you forever, I want to be yours until the end, I am yours. What I really mean is that I love you Naruto so much."

He looked up at me tears falling from his eyes, the silence was killing me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my chest.

"Oh Sasuke. I love you too, I always have." He whispered.

I held onto him tightly and let him continue to cry, I told him and he didn't turn me away. I was so glad about that, I never wanted to leave him again.

I caressed his cheek wiping away the tears, he looked up at me he looked so sweet and innocent. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his gently; he froze at first but melted into the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair deepening the kiss a little bit; I ran my hand up under the side of his shirt running my hand over his bare skin. He shivered from the touch; I knew that he hadn't been with anybody since what happened with us.

I gently bit at his lip asking for entrance, he parted his lips and I slid my tongue into his mouth. I missed the familiar taste of his mouth, of his skin; I just missed him in general. I slid my hands down to the hem of his shirt slowly sliding it up; we broke from the kiss long enough for me to remove his shirt. Then we started to kiss again, the kiss was gentle and passionate it seemed more meaningful right at that moment.

"I love you." I whispered starting to kiss down his neck.

"I love you too." He said tilting his head to expose more of his neck to me.

I kissed and nipped at the skin running my hands over his body, I listened to the small moans that fell from his lips just from the small pleasures of what I was doing to him. I didn't know how far he was going to let me take things but I understood if he was still ticked at me somewhat.

I pulled from the kiss and removed my own shirt dropping it to the floor. He stood and looked over my body a small satisfied smile on his face.

"So I still look good?" I asked stepping forward.

"Very good." He said seductively.

He kissed me softly tugging gently at my lips he went and started to kiss down my neck, gently biting at the skin.

"Baby let's go back to my, I mean our room." He said smiling.

"Sounds good." I said taking his hand in mine.

'Our room…God that sounded so good to me, something that I wanted to hear for so long. Something I had wanted forever.'

When we got into our room he laid me back on the bed and got on top of me, he kissed me passionately. I kissed back somewhat roughly rubbing my hands down his back. He pulled from my lips and started to kiss down my neck and along my collar bones; he licked along my collar bones then blew cold breath on my skin. He kissed down my body running his hands over my skin; I closed my eyes and leaned my head back enjoying the feel of his lips pressed against my flesh.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him; he looked up at me as he kissed down my body. He moved down to the hem of my jeans and dipped his tongue down a little under the hem making me moan softly, he slowly undid my jeans and slid them off of me. He sat on his knees and looked over me as I lay on the bed. He undid his pants and took them off then leaned back down, running his tongue from the base to the head of my cock his eyes locked on mine the entire time.

He took the head of my cock into his mouth sucking gently, his light blue eyes held such innocence yet so much lust it drove me crazy. He took more of my length into his mouth sucking harder making me moan loudly, I gripped his hair in my hand bucking my hips up. He took the rest of my length into his mouth sucking harder.

"Fuck…Naruto harder…Fuck." I moaned leaning my head back.

He continued to suck me swirling his tongue around my cock, I was so close. I groaned when he pulled my cock from his mouth and moved back up my body kissing me gently.

"I want you to make love to me." He whispered softly.

"Gladly." I said moving so that he was under me.

I kissed him passionately moving my hands down his body, I pushed his legs apart. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small bottle of lube and coated my fingers in the substance. I slowly slid a finger into his warm tight entrance, he moaned in pleasure and pain adjusting to the feeling. I slid another finger into him and kissed him softly swallowing each of his soft moans. I moved my fingers around slowly stretching him; I removed my fingers from him causing him to groan.

I sat back on my knees and coated my cock with lube; I gripped tightly to his hips and slowly slid the head of my cock into his tight entrance loving the feeling of his warmth and how tight he was. I started to thrust slowly into him building a slow gentle pace as I kissed down his neck nipping at the skin. He moaned as I thrust into him going a little bit faster, I was waiting for him before I went at a higher pace.

"Oh Sasuke…Please faster…Harder." He moaned.

I thrust into him harder making him moan loudly, I built my pace up going faster and deeper into him.

"Sasuke…Oh Sasuke…Fuck…Harder." He said arching his back.

I kissed him roughly tangling my fingers in his short spiky hair; I started to pound harder into him going faster. I swallowed each of his moans as we kissed passionately, I moved down to his neck again.

"Sasuke!"

I grinned against his neck knowing that I had hit his prostate; I thrust harder into him hitting his prostate with each thrust making him call out my name. I moaned as he dug his nails into my back, I could feel myself getting closer to my climax. I reached down and started to slowly stroke his cock; I built my pace up and stroked him in time with each of my thrusts. I came inside of him and soon after he came into my fist.

I pulled my softening cock out of him and lay down by him trying to catch my breath. He wrapped his arms around me resting his head on my chest; I held onto him and pulled his body close to mine. I kissed his lips lazily running my hand through his sweaty hair.

"That was incredible." He said kissing me again.

"It really was I missed you so much baby."

"I missed you too Sasu, I love you."

"I love you too Naru."

I woke up the next morning with Naruto still asleep at my side, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I looked at him smiling he looked so perfect, I was glad that I chose him. I pulled from his arms and got out of bed heading toward the bathroom, I stopped when I felt him grab onto my wrist. I turned and looked at him; he sat up on his knees looking at me tiredly.

"Where are you going?" He asked still sounding half asleep.

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" I asked smiling seductively.

"I'd love to." He said smiling brightly.

He stood up and I kissed him passionately, we walked into the bathroom and I turned on the water stepping in. He got in after me and immediately wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me passionately. I ran my hand down his back grabbing onto his ass making him moan into the kiss, he kissed me more roughly. He stood with his back pressed against the shower wall; I ran my hands down the front of his body stopping at his waist. I looked at him, and looked over his body he looked amazing.

I kissed him again passionately.

"You are so fucking perfect baby." I whispered hotly into his ear.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, always." I said kissing his neck.

I moved my hand from his side and grasped onto his hard cock making him moan.

"Let me pleasure you like you've pleasured me." I whispered kissing him softly.

I dropped to my knees in front of him; I held onto his hips tightly and licked my tongue along his length. I took the head of his cock into my mouth sucking him gently, teasingly. I looked up at him as he moaned in pleasure leaning his head back against the wall, the water running over his body. I sucked harder taking more of his length into my mouth.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Fuck, please harder." He moaned.

I took all of his length into my mouth sucking him harder, making him moan louder. I moaned around his cock sending more waves of pleasure through his body. He tangled his fingers in my hair as I continued to suck him bringing him closer. I knew that he was close; I sucked him harder urging him to come. He moaned loudly as he came into my mouth, I swallowed all of the bitter liquid. I pulled his softening cock out of my mouth then stood up kissing him softly letting him taste himself in my mouth.

"Fuck you are so fucking good at that." He said panting.

"Really? I haven't done it that much." I said.

"You're incredible Sasuke."

"You're perfect." I said kissing him gently.

We finished washing then got out of the shower and got dressed. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, he sat on my lap resting his head on my chest.

"Sasuke?" He asked his voice quiet.

"Yes?"

"I know that this is stupid." He said looking away from my eyes.

"I'm sure it isn't, now what is it baby?" I asked kissing him gently.

He looked into my eyes; he looked unsure and nervous about whatever he was going to ask.

"How do I know that you really love me, or that this really is forever? You promised Neji the same things but you stopped loving him and started cheating with me, what if you stop loving me and find somebody else? How do I know that you're not going to get tired of me?"

"Naruto I love you more than life itself and I promise you that this is forever or until one of us dies."

The End 


End file.
